A medical electrical lead typically includes one or more elongate conductors, each of which may electrically couple an electrode of the lead to a corresponding connector contact of the lead. A conductive coupling between a lead conductor and electrode should add a minimum of electrical resistance to the electrical circuit, which is formed by the electrode, conductor, and connector contact, and should have an adequate strength to maintain good electrical coupling under operational loading conditions.
Because medical electrical leads are typically constructed to have the lowest possible profile, without compromising functional integrity, reliability and durability, relatively low profile conductive couplings, which do not significantly increase a profile of the lead are also desired. Although some low profile conductive couplings have been previously disclosed, there is still a need for improved couplings which, in addition meeting the above criteria, provide flexibility in the manufacture of various configurations of medical electrical leads.